


Visions From the Past

by midnight_conversations



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I got tired of not finding enough gay!Rosalie so I decided to make my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_conversations/pseuds/midnight_conversations
Summary: Rosalie had a secret. She has kept this very well hidden since before she was turned.She was gay.She hadn't known the proper term for very long, but she knew that she was, in fact, a lesbian. She figured it out when she fell in love with her best friend from her past, Kathleen Davis. What was amazing was the fact that Kathleen had been in love with her as well. Their romance didn't last, however, because of the fateful night of Rosalie's turning.But what happens when Rose runs into Kathleen Davis, or "Katie Daniels", at forks high school the same day Edward's new fascination, Bella Swan shows up.Could it really be her lost love from the past, or is it an extremely convincing doppelganger? What happens when Rose discovers that this girl is her mate? Will she finally reveal her secret to her family, or will she ignore her feelings to keep her family blissfully unaware?





	1. The Love That Started it All

Rose: 

The atmosphere of the party was lively, the band playing its lively music with the singer crooning along. Chandeliers glittered and the sound of champagne popping brought up a loud cheer from the boisterous partygoers. Women in glittering gowns danced with men in dashing tuxedos. It was a dream to anyone unfamiliar with the lifestyle of those in attendance. 

Rosalie Hale smiled, the sight of all of the energetic, happy people lifting her mood. She gazed around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of her fiancé, Royce King but had no luck. Instead, she turned and headed towards the refreshment table, hoping to get a glass of champagne to help further her enjoyment. This was, after all an incredible honor. It wasn't every day you get invited to the most renowned charity event of the year. 

Of course, Rosalie was not unfamiliar with fancy occasions. Her father's job had helped to ensure a lavish lifestyle, despite the troubles of other people during this depression. This party, however, was like on out of that Gatsby novel her father had her read. He had meant it as a lesson on choosing a good husband, but the only thing that really caught her attention was the lavish parties. 

Deciding to continue her search for Royce, she moved her gaze across the room. She had yet to put eyes on him when her stare became fixed on something else. A girl, her age but possibly younger, was sitting by herself at one of the many circular tables set up for the night. She was beautiful. Her body short and full, with an obvious discomfort of her surroundings. Her light hair was pinned up in delicate ringlets, and she was wearing a gorgeous velvet, blood red dress. But the most striking thing about her appearance was her eyes. Even from where Rosalie stood from across the room she could see that they were the most gorgeous emerald she had ever seen. She wanted, no needed, to meet her. She was fixated, fascinated by this girl in front of her. 

Just as she was about to make her first step towards her, a hand grazing her shoulder caught her attention. Turning, she came face to face with Royce, a large smile on his face. 

"Rose," he began, "Meet my boss, Edgar Richardson, and his wife, Ruth. Mr. and Mrs. Richardson, this is my fiancée, Rosalie Hale. You might know her father from the bank." 

Rosalie looked past Royce and saw an older couple, who must have been Royce's employer and his wife. Both looked very distinguished, and Rose put on her best face to impress them on Royce's behalf. 

"It's lovely to meet you. Royce has told m of how much he enjoys working with you." Rosalie shook both of their hands, her gleaming smile sure to have dazzled the both of them. 

"Of course, it's wonderful to meet you. I've heard many good things about your father, as well. Wonderful work he's doing at the bank. It's a shame they can't figure out how to hold on to their patron's money," Mr. Richardson stated, an insult hidden somewhere in the comment. 

Rose's smile tightened before saying, "Yes, a definite shame. If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to step outside for some air. It's quite crowded in here." Squeezing Royce's hand, she turned towards the exit. The whole way to the door, she thought of some choice things she'd like to say to the Richardson man but knew better than to risk Royce's job. 

When she finally exited the building, she took a much-needed breath of cool, October air. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Rose let out a long sigh. Despite the extravagance of the charity ball, she wasn’t sure how much of the competitive business rivalries she could take. She hadn't realized at the time, but the Richardson's were one of the families that had been, albeit minimally, hit by the depression, and the bank her father worked at was their bank. 

"Are you okay?" Rose jumped as the voice spoke up. Spinning around, she saw that it was the girl, the beautiful one, that she had spotted earlier inside. "I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You just looked a little bit stressed. I wanted to see if you were okay. I'm Kathleen. Kathleen Davis. You are?" The girl, Kathleen, stopped her short ramble and looked at Rose with an embarrassed face. 

"Um...yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I'm Rosalie Hale. What are you doing outside? Don't you want to enjoy the party?" Rosalie watched, her breath catching, as a small smile spread across Kathleen's face. 

"These things aren't usually very fun for me. But, my father insists I come to each one. 'It's good for our social image,' he says. I don’t really see the point. Do you mind if I have a cigarette?" Kathleen pulled a carton from her clutch and pulled one out without waiting for Rosalie to respond. 

"Oh, I guess not. Why do you say these things aren't much fun? I think they're wonderful," Rosalie said. She was beginning to get distracted by the way Kathleen's lips curled around her cigarette. 

Kathleen chuckled, "If they're so 'wonderful' then why are you outside with me instead of in there dancing and laughing with societies elite?" Rosalie didn’t have an answer for that. The truth was, these types of events did get very repetitive. If she wasn’t so fascinated with the decorations of each event, she wouldn't even bother to show up for them anymore. 

Her silence seemed to be enough of an answer for Kathleen though because she just gave a mischievous smile and took another drag from her cigarette. Rosalie didn’t mind if Kathleen had caught on to her fib, however, because she was too transfixed with Kathleen's eyes. More accurately, her eyelashes. The way they fluttered with each delicate blink. The wispy way they curled to reveal the emerald eyes beneath. It was disturbing how fixated Rosalie was becoming with this girl. It couldn’t mean much though. After all, Rosalie had always been fascinated with beautiful things, and there wasn’t anything wrong with identifying the beauty of another woman. 

Rose was broken out of her stupor by Kathleen moving to put out her cigarette. 

"Well, I better head inside. Father has probably noticed my disappearance and will be making moves to look for me soon. I hope to see you soon, Rosalie Hale. I have to say, you are fascinating." After that, she went inside to the warmth and liveliness of the party, leaving Rosalie staring after her. Rose stood there motionless for a few more seconds before whispering, 

"I hope to see you too." 

____________________________________________________________________ 

After the charity ball, it seemed the two girls were destined to meet again. Almost everywhere they went they ran into each other. Because of this, the two became very close friends. They began to seek each other out, coming together for brunches on the weekend. Usually, they met at Kathleen's apartment, seeing as she lived alone, and Rose didn’t want to distract Royce from his work with their noise. 

Of course, the weekends soon turned into three times a week, and then almost every day. The girls were so infatuated with each other, they didn’t notice when their feelings blossomed into something unthinkable for their day and age. However, everything soon came to light one evening spent at Kathleen's. 

The girls had cooked dinner together and were listening to the radio as one of Kathleen's favorite songs began to play. She stood in the center of the kitchen and began to sway to the rhythm, humming the music to herself. Rosalie watched, entranced by Kathleen's slow movements. Kathleen peeked an eye open and saw Rose watching her. She giggled and held out a hand, inviting Rose to dance with her. Rose stood and took Kathleen's hand, bringing her closer to her body. She rested her head on her shoulder and began to sway along with the music. 

They continued this for three more songs before Kathleen tilted her head up to look at Rose. Rose looked down at her, confused before Kathleen moved her head forward and placed her lips on Rose's. Rose froze, shocked at Kathleen's actions. This wasn’t something that was done, it wasn’t allowed, it- 

It felt wonderful. Rose slowly relaxed into the feeling, moving her lips slowly with Kathleen's. After what felt like forever and no time at all, the two parted. Both of them were breathing heavy, stuck in a daze of passion and joy. 

The chime of a clock broke them out of their stupor. Rose, shocked at the time, apologized quickly before explaining that she had to get home to Royce. The thought of Rose's fiancée brought a frown to both girl's faces. 

"Of course," Kathleen whispered, "I'm guessing this is the last time I'll be seeing you?" 

Rose quickly looked at Kathleen from where she had been putting on her coat, "Of course not. I don’t know how this has happened but...but I am in love with you Kathleen Davis. I wish I could tell that to the world but...it just can't happen. I do hope, however, that we can continue this night late this week. If you're okay with that, I mean," she cast a nervous glance at Kathleen from across the room. 

Kathleen slowly walked over to rose and pulled her into her arms, "Of course. I love you too, Rose. More than anything. I'll see you later," giving her a peck on the cheek, she let Rose go and watched her walk out the door. 

That, however, would be the last time either of them laid eyes on one another. For that night was the last night of Rose's human life as she knew it.


	2. Hell Has Come Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the present day, this chapter marks the beginning of Rosalie and Katie's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all....listen. I can't say I've been busy because I haven't been, I've just had some crazy writer's block and have only just found some inspiration. Hopefully, this lasts for a while and I'm able to continue with a few more chapters before it hits again, but let's just say this fic will mostly be made up of sporadic updates. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, comment what you think below!

Katie: 

 

The small, rural town of Forks, Washington was the place I had called home for eight years of my life until my father died. His death set off a series of events that led to me and my mother leaving the town and hopefully never looking back. We had loved Forks, with its beautiful scenery and friendly, if a bit nosey, townspeople. However, the lingering memories of my father were too much for my mother and me. 

My father had died on a Sunday. We got the news in the middle of the night, with my mother waiting impatiently for him to get home after a night out with his work buddies. 

"Just a few drinks, that's all. I'll get a cab home. Don't worry about me." Those were the last words I had heard my father speak. Turns out that, despite having responsible no-drinking-and-driving habits, calling a cab was the worst decision he could've made. The cabbie was apparently a part of a small drug ring in Seattle, and had tried to rob my father of more money than he owed for his 2-hour-long cab ride. 

Some club-goers a street over heard the gun shot and raced over to help, but it was too late. The police showed up soon after and told my mother of my father's death. A month later, they arrested the guy who shot him and put him away for life. Too bad his wasted life couldn’t bring back my father's. After the arrest, we spent a few more weeks in Forks; just long enough to pack all of our things and sell the house, before we moved all the way to the city of Nashville, Tennessee. The heat of the summer in Tennessee was enough of a change for us, not to mention the bustling city life of Nashville. We spent a good nine years there before one of the inevitabilities of life happened. 

My grandma Diana was sick and too old to take care of herself anymore. We thought about moving her to Tennessee to live with us, but her doctor, a Dr. Cullen, said that in her weakened state it would be best for her to stay in Forks, her home for the last 60 years of her life. After that, mom made the call to move back to Forks, however reluctant we both were to go back to a town that held so much pain for us. 

The move took two weeks to prepare. It took some time to break the lease we had on our downtown apartment, pack everything we owned, and find a new place to live. Today is the official moving day though; the day we would uproot our lives officially and return to my own personal hell. 

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

 

The flight to Seattle took about four hours, with the connecting flight to Port Angeles taking another hour on top of that, and another hour drive to the actual town of Forks in the car my mother had shipped over before we came. It was raining, as to be expected, and this just put me in an even more sour mood than I was in before. After living in sunny Tennessee for so long, I was not ready to return to the gloomy and dull skies that Forks promised. 

We pulled up to our new house soon after entering the town limits. It was cute and small, but with just the two of us that wouldn’t be an issue. I had to say, the house was a beacon of light in this dark situation. We had fallen in love with it the minute we had seen pictures. It was one story and white with dark green accents and a lovely garden surrounded the whole of the house. Not to mention it was on the edge of a beautiful forest, so a good view was never hard to find. The inside was cozy, with a small fireplace in the living room surrounded by an already stocked bookcase and the plush furniture my mother had shipped and unloaded the day before. A kitchen and dining area were across from the living room, the kitchen painted a warm cream color with light cabinets and counters. 

I walked down a short hallway in search of my bedroom, which was easy to find as there were only two bedrooms in the whole house. I opened a door at the end of the hall and was greeted with stacks of boxes labeled "Katie's things" all piled around my familiar bed frame. Sighing, I moved to start unpacking all of my things, putting clothes in my closet and books in my book case. After two hours of hard labor, I could officially say that my room looked a little bit more "mine" instead of the completely blank canvas it was before. My white bed sheets and comforter complimented the blue walls nicely, and the few pictures I had, one of my parents and one of me and my best friend from Tennessee, helped to make the room feel a bit more complete. 

It wasn’t long before my mom called out to tell me the pizza she'd ordered had arrived. I went out to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of pizza for myself before joining my mom in the living room where she'd finished setting up the TV above the fireplace. Some cooking show was on, so we both silently ate while letting the sounds of the TV wash over us. I knew my mom was struggling with the move as much as I was, and it comforted me to know that I wasn’t alone in my feelings. Ever since Dad's death, we came together to be as close as a mother and daughter could be. She was my best friend, my closest confidant. She'd been with me through all of my awkward middle school phase, my bad haircuts and braces. She'd supported me when I told her I was a lesbian. For my entire life, whenever I looked for my mom, I’d always find her right beside me. She was the one that made this move truly bearable. 

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

 

After we'd finished eating, I went back to my room to grab my toiletries I'd unpacked from one of my boxes for a night time shower. Tomorrow would be the first time I'd see my grandmother in nine years, and I needed to wake up early for the doctor's appointment we needed to take her to. Seeing as my mom still needed to work to provide for us, I would be the one taking my grandmother to most of her appointments while my mom was at work. I decided that going to every appointment from day one would be the best way to keep up with all of her medical information. We had discussed what would happen if any appointments happened to fall on a school day, but we’d just decided that if that ever occurred we would just have to schedule for it to be after school or at the end of the day. 

Once I’d showered and brushed my teeth and hair, I put on my favorite pajamas in hopes of cheering myself up at least a little bit. Once I’d officially gotten comfortable in my bed, I turned out my lamp and listened to the soft noise of rain hitting the roof of our new house. A million thoughts swirled through my head in anticipation of what was to come in these next few weeks, the most pressing subject being school. I’d be entering my senior year here in forks and I’d be starting in the dead middle of the year. It was bad enough being the somewhat-new-girl in a small town like this, but to do so in the middle of the year was just excruciating. What if nobody liked me? What if everybody liked me and I never got a moment to myself for the rest of the year? What would they say about me? There was no doubt they'd remember the daughter of the man who was murdered after being caught in the crossfire of a drug dealer. Hopefully I'll be able to blend into the walls at my new school like I was able to do at my old one. However, in a town where the biggest news of the year would be the building of a new strip mall, I doubt that would ever happen. The most I could hope for would be if the students were considerate enough to not bring up the death of my father to my face, because Lord knows they sure as hell will be doing it behind my back. With anxious thoughts of school, my grandmother, and the painful memories of this old town swirling through my head, I finally succumbed to a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy! I don't really have a schedule for posting seeing as school is about to get a bit hectic, and I have to worry about college scholarships, but I'll try to update when I can!


End file.
